Paid in Blood
by Jedi Commando13
Summary: Vader isn't happy with Prudii Squad's actions against the Empire, and he could use another dark side pawn, will Prudii squad escape Vader, a bounty, and their Nemesis, find out! I only own the oc's and Star Wars is all George Lucas's,I found 3P0's maker!
1. Scar's intro and a bad day

Paid in Blood

So second story, woot! As usual hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

2 ABY

Alex Copono's scar was hurting more than usual today, especially the fact his guards were dead, only one was still alive and walking, and that was because he was a Mandalorian. That little addition on Scar's cheek was one of the few things he absolutely hated, the others being a bad alcoholic drink, anyone who interfered with him getting a profit, and the nickname Scar. Right now, he was debating whether he should take Vader's deal or not. Scar hated it when Vader came down into his office, and started demanding bounty hunters, contraband, or something. He finally looked the dark lord in the eye and said, "Hey you can't do much when all my competent help is dead."

"Unimportant, will you deal with the Rebels I told you about or not?"

"Well what in it for me?"

"I told you already, Scar, freedom, you post this bounty, you get to keep running your smuggling ring here on Coruscant."

"Come on Vader, every criminal with, well what I like to say perfectly legal money making schemes, owes me and my gang a favor, Jabba or Xizor will get me out in a week."

"Fine, no Imperials will do anything to your shipments, and you can finally punish that bounty hunter that ran off from working for you." Darth Vader just wanted this crimelord to put a bounty up, so he could finally get a clone that had eluded him for so long. Some of the Empire's best assassins went up against Prudii Squad and came back in failure or dead. Even the Mandalorian, Davik Kyram, had been humiliated by Jedi Commando and Prudii Squad more than once. Vader knew that this specific crimelord had access to some of the best bounty hunters alive. Vader could tell that Scar liked the idea. "Well, you got yourself a deal, dead or alive?"

"Alive."

"Come on you trying to bankrupt me? I mean alive adds to the price of the bounty, and how come you can't do this yourself?"

"It's not that important to the emperor, just the Empire and me, to a point."

"Well how much are you willing to shell out for him?"

"10,000 credits."

"Vader you can't be serious!"

"Why not?" Scar looked over at his last surviving guard, Jaster Kani, a mercenary. "Jaster please explain why you can't get Jedi Commando for 10,000 credits."

"Gladly boss. Well you see Lord Vader we bounty hunters and mercenaries are in it for money, and nothing else. Well maybe I do it for some glory being Mando'ade and all, but I like the money. Anyway 10,000 isn't enough to get a merc or bounty hunter, unless they have some Imperial sympathies, to risk their shebs…"

"Just say ass, no one else here speaks Mandalorian you idiot." Jaster was good, but his pride got in the way, Scar had to remind Jaster that he was just hired help, or else he'd run off with the credits like another Mandalorian in his hire.

"Ok, risk their ass to catch a clone of Jango Fett, who lived up to the fighting ability of that name. They know he'll kill them, even without the rest of his squad, all Mando'ad… sorry Mandalorian, and even if they win bring them back to the core alive. It's just not worth the risk."

"Thanks Kani, so if you want him, you need more."

"How much?"

"Well Vader, I wouldn't put a Solo on him, too much, but I think 35,000- 40,000 should be good."

"Very well, I will leave, post it and keep me informed." Vader stalked out. Scar looked over to Jaster again. "Can you believe this; I'm getting the Imps of my back! I mean now profits will soar!"

"Aren't you concerned about what Vader will do?"

"Hell no, Jedi is a favor I rather get rid of, and I can finally get Dosii back, to give him a well deserved beating for quitting and taking my money. Maybe then Dosii will finally shut up. I just want to know why Vader wants Jedi so bad, I mean, Skywalker blew up the Death Star, he hasn't pulled a Solo on Vader, and for the most part the clone's just an average commando."

"I don't know and don't be surprised if Boba Fett won't take it. We Mandos, we don't betray each other." Jaster spoke from years of growing up on Mandalore, all the training to be Mandalorian.

"I don't care, I just want Vader to stop coming down here, killing my guys, and using the Force on me sometimes. Still… why does he need Commando?" The question eluded his normally quick mind. Why a clone? Why a number? There were too many questions. Either way he ended up rich. "I'll post the bounty after I do some other business."

"Which is?"

"None of yours. Now go get me some new help, some that Vader won't squash like bugs."

"Sure I'll get you some Geonosians…" Jaster rolled his eyes. Getting new help from the slums of Coruscant was harder than one would have expected. To find some scum that wouldn't turn you in or kill you for money was nearly impossible. The only way they were "taught" to be loyal was through him or Scar giving them a beating that kept them in a bacta tank for a couple hours. Not Jaster's favorite choir.

"No sarcasm and I said no bugs. No someone is alone waiting for me, go!"

"Oh, Now I get it. I highly doubt she's alone sir."

"She better be, only on missions can she do that with someone else. Now do you want to live?" Again, Jaster was good, one of the few people Scar trusted, but he knew too much, and was somewhat nice, as in loathed beatings to get loyalty or credits. That trait didn't bode well for someone in the criminal underworld. "Just go!"

"Yeah boss, and good luck with her, you're gonna need it, a lot." Kani walked off, leaving Scar chuckling to himself, before also walking off in another direction.

Notes:

Mando'ade: Mando'a for Mandalorian

Shebs: Mando'a for butt.

That's all for today, folks, join us next week, for something.


	2. Return of our heroes, maybe, on no

Chapter 2

Just enjoy…

"The target in rage yet?" Jason Dosii's impatience was presented with the tone of his voice, "Cause I really need to piss."

"Go in your underwear," was the reply. Short and to the point, Jedi Commando had learned it that way, "besides if you don't want this hut'uun to bolt back to the emperor, you wait for when you know you're going to kill him. Understood?"

"Yeah and my bladder really hates you right now."

"A lot of people do." Jedi shrugged. He was a nice guy, beside the fact that he probably had a kill count higher than any commando in the rebellion, but when you fight to bring down a tyrant, people die, and it was sad but true. So it wasn't surprising he made a few enemies, namely Darth Vader and the Imperial assassin Davik Kyram, along the way.

"And I thought people just shot at us for the hell of it? Maybe we'd have a nice chat and lunch with them before they start shooting."

"Only in your dreams Dosii, only in your dreams."

"Reality sir, Reality."

"Well we do have a job to do so please shut it for once in your life. We don't need a bad joke ruining this op." Though Jedi had to admit he had done some wild things with Scorch back in the Clone Wars, but that was a memory, and he didn't want to think that his friend, his brother, could be on the other side waiting to kill him at any second.

"You hurt me right here." Jason pointed at his heart, "but for you sir, sure."

"Good. Ita is he in range yet?"

"Well...yeah but he's barely in range. Only an expert sniper could make that, and I really do suggest waiting." Afishee Ita was being cautious, again.

"Hey we got one, and in case you forget we're mando'ade."

"And good looking." Jason cheerily chimed in.

"For once you're right Dosii. Now Meshla take kill this chaakar where he stands, and getting the guards will be good too." Jedi really hoped his sniper could make the shot. He thought Sami Meshla could, or she would never have been in Prudii Squad in the first place. Sami's finger tightened on the trigger of her DC-17 sniper, slowly inching closer to pulling it. When she did, her target, an Imperial governor murderer, lay dead, one shot through his head, and the two body guards on either side of him joined him, both killed. She grinned under her helmet, a great few shots, perhaps a new personal best. "How's that for ya Jedi?"

"Kandosii, now let's get our shebes out of here before the whole garrison comes down on us." So they ran out, business as usual for these commandos. Assassination, espionage, and doing their part to help save the galaxy were just part of life for these Rebels. Except today there would be a little extra, something that would chase them to one end of the galaxy to the other, stalking them like a predator stalks prey, except fate seems to curse them and they never get away without killing a legion of stormtroopers, but Mandalorians live and crave this type of madness in battle. They almost were away, home free, until a lone bounty hunter stood in their path.

"Where you think you're going?" The man's voice was cold, colder than Hoth, and his face showed scars of many hunts. "Cause these stormtroopers here have a nice price on your heads."

"Really? A bounty! Sweet! Jedi, we got a bounty on us! I feel so special I could hug this di'kut!" Sometimes Jason bordered on insanity or just liked to act that way. "So who wants us as wall decorations?"

"None of your business Mandalorian scumbag."

"That hurts the way my colleague here did earlier hut'uun."

"Yeah not nearly enough as what I'm gonna do to…" The sentence trailed off into a muffled cry as Jedi slammed into the bounty hunter and pinned him against the wall. "My friend, my vod, here, asked you a question, who hired you?"

"Again why should I tell you?"

"Because I could kill you right now or not, and either way seeing a Mandalorian in full armor isn't an appetizing site for you." Commando's logic was duly noted by the hunter, who had been all too easily bested by this commando, he noted if he survived he would never hunt a Mandalorian ever again. He gulped then answers flowed out of his mouth like rushing water. "Well technically it's four bounties, one for each, and each one paying less. Apparently you," he pointed at Jason, "Are wanted by some crime lord on Coruscant, Capono I think his name was. You over there," referring to Afishee, "Pissed Jabba off but that one's older," the bounty hunter then motioned over to Sami, "Some creeper imperial assassin wants her," then finally looking at Jedi Commando he said, "I don't think you want to know about yours."

"Why not?"

"Well look at the rest of your squad, anyone could tell even with helmets on this is digging into their past, and well two things about yours." The bounty hunter was right. The only one that wasn't a surprise was that Davik put one on Sami, but Ita in trouble with Jabba? Jason earned the ire of a crimelord? Well the second one was believable, but still Afishee had done something bad! Jedi would dig into that in more detail later, right now he could tell that the rest of them had their own issues. "Tell me now!"

The bounty hunter hesitated, unwilling to tell. Finally he asked, "You Jedi Commando?"

"Yeah. How do you that?" Jedi was shocked by this; the bounty hunter hadn't mentioned the others. He just knew the faces, not the names.

"RC-2213?"

"How do you know my designation?"

"Official Imperial bounty. I thought it was for being a good commando but knowing the real reason…"

"What is it?"

"Vader…Vader would like a Sith assassin, you."

Notes:

I have to say minus the notes the story part of this was 1000 words even, just a worthless piece of trivia.

Hut'uun- Mando'a for coward, more offensive since Mandos are warriors.

Mando'ade- Mando'a for Mandalorian

Chaakar- Mando'a for thief, insult

Kandosii- Mando'a for awesome

Shebes- Mando'a for butt

Di'kut- Mando'a for idiot/moron

Vod- Mando'a for brother

Hope you liked that.


	3. Well I had an interesting day at work

Chapter 3

Blah, blah, blah, enjoy, yaddy, yaddy, yadda, I'm unoriginal with this thing. Also things that are implied in others so just it is kind of, yeah…

Jedi put his helmet on as he stalked out of the briefing room, visibly agitated. He was trying to get some time to go deal with his new bounty, and saving his squad. All he got from the few rebels that even knew about any commando operations, let alone an extremely successful unit was, "do what you do best, disappear, and come out of the shadows when we need you to hit hard." Basically he had been told, don't worry about it, no one will find you. Except Jedi had learned about the bounty because someone had found ghosts, that the deep cover of never even existing had been broken. Commando had tried to get the warning out but he was ignored, again. Lucky unlike most he could control his temper, and he didn't do anything.

He looked at his squad mates, and told them the rather unwelcome news. "So they want us to wait until every fierfeking bounty hunter is on our tail?" Sami has asked.

"Yeah, even my brothers might come after me," Jedi said, referring to the infamous Boba Fett and his commando squad mate in the Clone Wars, Sev haddn't thought of contacting him in a while...maybe he should , but he was awlays retorting to himself to keep a low profile. "Always good to know that I have people who were looking out for my shebese are now trying to bag it."

"Well I wouldn't mind a Zeltron or a Twi'lek going for it, but that's just me." Jason had tried to lighten the mood with some of his, usual, jaunty and quite frankly sexual, banter. It worked but they were in too bad a mood to care. "Anyway we better get going; they want us to go to the Outer Rim ASAP. See what we can do with the Imp staging grounds there. Leaving from Hanger 4A, come on let's move out." So they walked off, grumbling and swearing, each one had ghosts that caught up with them. Jedi, the fact that he was, well, a Jedi, and still pondering if that was a blessing or a curse. It seemed to him as a curse right now.

Jason, the fact that he wanted more excitement, more thrills. The fact that he realized crushing Scar's scumbags in the lower levels of Coruscant was dishonorable. Even with his inability to take any bad situation seriously, he wanted to make a difference in the galaxy, fulfill Mandalorian honor.

Afishee, well the rest of the squad was still trying to figure out how he did something, criminal. Jedi had inquired about it, Afishee had told Jedi all he knew. "Look, Jedi, I didn't know there was a bounty on me."

"Ita, just tell me, what happened?"

"Well… let's just say an early mission I had was to feed Jabba false Intel to trick him into thinking Solo was on the other side of the galaxy from where he really was. I also got blackmailed by the slime ball and was doing work for him."

"You, blackmailed?"

"I don't know sir, I really don't know. Look I really don't want to talk about it." So that was that, and Jedi left Afishee to his thoughts. While they finally got to the hanger, only for all of Jason's fantasies had come true, their pilot was a Zeltron. Jedi walked over to her and blandly said, "You the pilot?"

She looked over at him smiled gently and said, "Yeah. who are you?"

"Jedi Commando."

"A Jedi? I was told to pick up Mandalorians?"

"Yeah, I'm somewhat of a Jedi, full mando."

"Hear the Jedi are good at it. Well, when the dump the code of theirs and do it."

"Sorry, miss… uhh…"

"Rossas, but call me Deliah."

"Well then sorry but, I'm taken," he pointed over to Sami, whom he had been dating for about a year now.

"So?"

"Well unlike Zeltrons, humans only go one at a time. I think Jason here would be better for you."

"Ok then, hope you can perform." When she said this, looking at Jason, his jaw snapped back up, "Oh yeah, we mandos, we can really get going, harder." Now that had got Deliah's attention, and they started flirting, hard, many had started to believe Jason would be better as a Zeltron, not a Mando, though he did a good job of it. Sami looked over at Jedi and asked, "Why can't we be like that?"

"I can, if you want to."

"Yeah I would," She giggled, and they went on their way, leaving Afishee alone and feeling awkward. Except he saw something, whatever it was Jedi saw it too. Of course Jedi realized what it was before Ita had, and started blasting away. Soon, the whole hanger lit up with fire as they were ambushed by bounty hunters. It really wasn't a long fight, but Jedi knew what he had to do now, he looked over at Deliah. "You know what that was about?"

"Well, uhh, how is that relev…"

"Yes or no?"

"Yeah, I must have banged one of them. They're Scar Capono's scum, I hope you know him."

"He's behind this, all of this? He wants us?"

"Well, uhh, different bounties for different people. He posted them so yeah."

"You know where he is?"

"Coruscant as usual. I do runs for him sometimes, and a little more."

"Well then you better learn some mando'a, you're probably gonna be with us for awhile." She shrugged, "I can teach you guys something too, or at least the two ones who wanted it."

"Great, so someone can send a message to command that I'm getting to the bottom of this. Get to the core."

Notes:

Shebs: Mando'a for butt

Mando'a: The mandalorian language

That's all hope you liked it

Oh and yes Zeltrons have multiple lovers at one time I didn't just make that to be a perv.


	4. I just hate migranes, I really do

Chapter 4

Just working, hope you people like it. Sorry it took so long to get up, combo of edits, work, and James Bond and Star Wars movie marathons. Sev Fett of the Cuy'var Dar 10 let me use his OCs characters

Jedi was the last one to leave the ship; he was trying to be inconspicuous. Then again he would have to cover his face and drop his Mandalorian armor, so his identity, so he figured let them squirm and stare. Still, he didn't want news of a Mandalorian running around Coruscant getting around. He already sent the Imperial dock guard running, shaken but alive. Some started to wonder how many potential enemies with unconventional ways to kill Jedi were still alive. Also they never got over the fact that he let them live to take their revenge. Yet, true to his name, he followed the code, well most of it.

Anyway this was a new concept for Jedi, he had never, absolutely never been prey. Even when he was alone with hundreds of enemies searching for him alone, he didn't feel like prey. They were searching for an intruder, an enemy combatant, never Jedi Commando. Not even hunting RC-2213, a number. He strained to find a time where he was prey…

_"Skirata? Skirata? Osik, for the Force's sake get up Vod!" Fett was actually worried that his brother wasn't just fooling with him. This mission to the Prosecutor was going horribly wrong._

_"Fett? Udesii, ner vod." Jedi sluggishly stood up. His head was reeling, and he must have been beaten pretty badly._

_"Well you want me to not to care that my brother whom I'm in charge of, is getting his shebese handed to him by Trandoshan hut'uune?"_

_"That's what I'd do. I mean, I'll save you any way, with an arm behind my back, and the ladies dragging with me down with them." _Jedi realized he was too much like Dosii back in the days of the Clone War, _"Besides you don't want Sev to see you showing compassion." He jabbed his thumb over to their brothers in Delta squad._

_"As I've said before," 'one day you'll have a squad of your own, and a pain in the shebese is joking around while you're trying to do your job". Anyway let's get moving, come on we don't want these lizards to catch us." _

Again he wasn't being hunted personally, just another clone in a ship that Trandoshans and clone troopers had been fighting over for two weeks at that point. He tried again,

"_Get moving! Go! Go!" Jedi shot at his brothers, killing a part of himself with every one that died. "Get any Jedi out of here!" He saw Sev running at a crowd of clones and Jedi. Order 66 had been given, but Commando's time had come, he knew he had to save the Jedi Order, or at least a part of it. Newly-made Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano ran over towards him, blocking stray blasts with her lightsabers. Sev beat down a few clones and lead a few more jedi to the ship._

_They ran onto the escape ship. "Ahsoka, you're alive! You ok? You don't look so good."_

_She looked straight at him and broke down crying, "Master Skywalker… I… How…"_

_"Ahsoka none of us could have known. It's not your fault."_

_"But…"_

_"But what?"_

_"I…I killed… I killed Rex!"_

_"Ahsoka, he shot first, he didn't know the truth, I've had to fight and kill my brothers all day. But if the galaxy can be saved, and if the Jedi Order can survive, it will… it will be worth it."_

_"So what now?" She asked him as she dried away her tears. _

_He shrugged, "I don't know, you're hunted now. It's not safe for any Jedi to run around anymore."_

_"I'm not the only one who's hunted, Jedi, an one who can touch the Force should hide, even you…" _

He was getting closer, but still not prey. He could hide for years and live a quiet life and the Empire would never find him. Of course, a quiet live was anything but what would happen to him. It just wasn't a Mandalorian's life. He tried to remember a time when he was hunted like an animal one more time…

_The three companions walked down the walkway to the village, swarmed with wild and vicious pests. Soon, they ran into another trio, foes. One of them spoke, the anger in his voice clear, although Jedi only heard a fragment of the sentence, "was most displeased," the end trailed off._ What? This made no sense, where was this jungle world? Who was displeased? Who was blocking his path? There were so many unanswered thoughts driving through Jedi's mind. He was wondering how he was remembering, something where some of his ancestors weren't even born, or were they? He faded back into this 'memory'…

_He was on a starship, with a man, and a woman, a Jedi. They were escaping? It felt that way. Now Jedi was feeling like prey, running, from himself or another person? He wasn't sure, the lines of reality were blurred. Well they were unfortunate to run into someone who obviously wasn't happy to see them. This someone had an aura of power and control about him, a lust for domination. Commando and the foe began to clash, and the pain of loss suddenly swept over Jedi. _The worse thing Jedi knew about this was the fact that he knew he wasn't crazy, that the Force, or perhaps the spirit of a dead Jedi Knight was guiding this. It meant there was something, something bigger happening, but it was a mystery of the Force. Commando's head began to hurt, blistering pain. Everything went pitch black, darker than deep space where stars don't shine. Jedi heard one thing, "The power of the light will always be stronger than the dark."

Next thing he knew he was on the ground Sami was shaking him asking, "Jedi? Jedi? You ok?" Her voice was shaking, even in his odd state Jedi could tell that. "Yeah I'm fine, Cyar'ika. Ow. What just happened?"

"Well we were trying to get Deliah's safe house, or Scar's, or something. Anyway in case you didn't know you just, but we couldn't see you, helmet on, collapsed."

"Ok then. So what I miss?"

"Nothing much, Deliah flirting with Jason and Afishee, they went ahead to where ever they were heading, I told them I'd catch up.

"Yeah, ok. So how bout we ditch the others and go have some fun, babe."

"I'd love that, except we you just passed out on the side walk of a lower level of Coruscant, and I don't feel great either. That and I'm getting alone rather well with Deliah and want some girl time, ok?"

"Fine, but remember, Zeltrons are emphatic."

"I know, but I'm dating a Jedi, remember? That and she, well we, knew, uhh, felt that you weren't doing well, she's not bad. Learn to trust."

"I can. Now come on, let's go." His head still hurt, and he wasn't entirely sure how Sami could tell he wasn't doing well without actually seeing his face or being able to visibly tell he wasn't comfortable. He would have asked except the next thing he knew, he was thrown on the ground a blaster at the back of his head.

Notes:

First of all in case you want to say anything Ahsoka survives the Purge and you all know it!

Osik- Mando'a for crap

Vod- Mando'a for brother

Undesii- Mando'a for calm down

Shebese- Mando'a for butt

Hut'uune- Mando'a for coward, very offensive


	5. This makes me feel sooooooo special

Chapter 5

So let's check back with Scar…

Deliah casually walked into Scar's office. It never ceased to entertain her that a few scumbags with a craving for some fun to just let her in when she flirted. Scar looked up from the contract he had just received. He put it down on his desk and said, "What the hell? I wasn't supposed to get in bed with you till tonight."

"Well, your friends are here, now what?"

"Depends, some of them or all of them?"

"The good looking one."

"What? Look, I know that that's all you think about but which one? Please don't say Dosii?" Last time Jason had even been in the same system after the incident between them, bad things happened. He hoped that the only way Jason had gotten to Coruscant was because some bounty hunter got him, or the imps, either way was fine. He also noticed she giggled when he said Dosii, not good. "It is Dosii isn't it?"

"Well yeah but I wasn't talking bout him, though he isn't bad." She began to fantasize.

"Forget that bitch. Which one is here?" Now he was just angry. Already she was playing with his mind, playing with him.

"All of the squad. Look I really don't want you to do this…"

"I don't give a shit. It's your rebellion! I don't care as long as I get money! Palpatine, Vader, Skywalker, Solo, well maybe not Solo but still, I don't care who rules!"

Deliah got closer to him, much closer, intimately closer. Scar liked it, but he was on guard. He knew she was a believer in the Rebel cause and he didn't want to get affected by Zeltron pheromones, for once. He really didn't understand why a party girl like her wanted to fight a war, but he never tried to ask or to care. He pushed her back off.

"No! That's final! I'm doing this and I'll be rich for this. Life will be good." That was all Scar was going to say, and he wasn't about to change his plan. Well, that was, unless Vader decided to alter the deal to help himself.

"Now get outta here, I'll see you tonight," Scar commanded Deliah. He pointed towards the door and put a hand on his blaster, just in case. Surprisingly, she left without protesting or saying anything for that matter. As the door began to swing shut a henchman pushed his head through the crack.

"Uhh, this a bad time boss?"

"What? Oh that, that's nothing come in." Scar motioned for his scumbag to come in. The mercenary just stood in the doorway and replied, "Well our business partner has requested, well demanded, an update of the situation."

"Oh that's just great. At least I have some good news to report this time. In person or hologram?"

"Fortunately, hologram."

"Good. Put him through." He sat down at his desk as the hologram of the dark lord of the Sith fizzled to life in front of him. Scar was the first to speak, "Vader for once I have some good news for you."

"Well what is it? I have more important things to do than deal with you."

"Hey you asked. Anyway that Rebel you wanted me to get for you, Jedi Commando, he's in a trap."

"How so?"

"The bounty hunters looking for him lead him here, to Coruscant. If you're on planet you can deal with him, or have me get rid him. Either way our deal still stands."

"Very well. I am sending an assassin to help you with this; your pathetic henchmen are no match for an experienced soldier. I want this to work." Vader looked over and motioned for someone outside the hologram to come into view. A man in gold Mandalorian armor stalked on. Vader introduced him, "This is Davik Kyram, a capable assassin. He will success, especially if you can't."

"How many Mandalorians do I have to live with? They're good muscle but that honor thing of theirs can really keep them from reaching full potential." Mandalorian honor had screwed Scar once, probably for the better, and he didn't intend for history to repeat itself. Davik took off his helmet, and stared Scar straight in the face, his extremely scar even more obvious then Scar's was. "It appears we have a certain bond."

"Not really, you and your master probably get a sick kick with that stuff. I don't," Scar's scar began to sting. Scar rubbed his cheek and inquired inquired, "Now can I go?"

"Yes." The hologram faded out and Vader looked over at Davik, "Are you sure you won't fail again?"

"Yes my lord, this clone, will not escape again." Davik was furious. When he first met the clone that grew to be his nemesis, he'd been humiliated. Sent out injured, he could just watch in failure, silence, and disbelief that his foes had succeeded in their mission, one he had intended to stop. There was also the fact that Sami Meshla, his ex, had basically left him for the man who humiliated him. "So the extra part of the mission still counts?"

"Yes," Vader had unsurprisingly altered the deal, to only a new level of favoring him, "Catch the clone, kill Capono and capture any other bounty hunters that get in your way...I'd perfer if you didn't disintegrate any Fetts if you see any. I know that his brother Sev Fett is one and Boba refuses to betray a family member, even a rebel scumbag. Anyway if you do see one remember, I want them alive." Davik nodded and grinned at his task, "Yes my lord, I shall get them at once." He would give anything to finally get his revenge on Jedi Commando, and this was it. That and he could deal with a crime lord who thought he could con the Empire into letting him pass. Davik was about to show Scar, Jedi, Prudii Squad, and the Fetts the full might of the Empire, as the iron fist of the dark side continued to grasp the galaxy.

Well I don't have any notes today so time so… To be continued…


	6. What have I done now?

Chapter 6

So I think this is chapter 6, we left Jedi and Sami being attacked while going to Scar, let's see what happened.

"Don't move an inch, scumbag," Jedi's unknown assailant didn't need to add that piece of convincing. Who ever had attacked had a blaster forced against Jedi's skull, and a companion had come along and done the same to Sami. Jedi just chuckled, "If I had a credit for everyone who tried this on me, I'd be the richest man in the universe. C'mon, drop the blaster it won't work."

"I bet it will this time," The attackers voice wavered. Jedi caught this slight show of nerves and fear. "You're coming with me."

"I really don't think so."

"No you are," the attacker raised his blaster up to pistol whip Jedi, which backfired, Jedi slammed into the attacker's leg, knocking him over. On Sami's end, she took her attackers stunned and slow reaction to thrust the blaster away from her head. The whole skirmish was over in about ten seconds, humiliating for the loser. Jedi and Sami now got a good look at their attackers, two men, one human, one Nikto. They both had scars of bar fights and tattoos of a worn, scarred, knife on their shoulders, the infamous sign of Scar Capono. Jedi sighed, he could never get any peace. He grabbed the one who had attacked him, the human, by the collar and dragged him against the nearest wall. "I'm going to let you go and no one has to know about this, about how me and my girl over there kicked you and your friend into the next galaxy, if you do a favor for me."

"Well. Do you pay well?" This was the thing about hired gang muscle, they would do anything for a quick buck, as long as it didn't go against their boss, it was fine by them. Jedi was about to demand that they take him to Scar, since Scar seemed to be in a different place every time Jedi was on Coruscant, but he was interrupted. Jaster Kani walked out of his viewpoint of the action and sneered at the two thugs, "You're really selling Scar out this quickly? You're worse than I thought. You're fired."

"But… boss… I…He…This guy blackmailed me!" He was pointing at Jedi, who had let him go once Jaster came out, like a child blaming a sibling for something they never did. Jaster didn't buy it he began to yell, "What? He was going to tell your friends you got you're shebs handed to you in ten seconds! These two are Mandalorians! I beat you up and they don't call me Scar's fist for nothing! Plus I know these two, they could kill Vader if they had too," Jaster walked over to man Jedi had argued with and punched him, leaving him a nasty black eye. "Now get outta of my site and get lost! Forever!"

Jaster was extremely convincing. The thugs ran off, and Jaster cursed, "Aruetii, some have the potential to be Mandalorians, good ones too, others, I'm glad they aren't. Their only concern is the money, and not for feeding themselves or family, just to get rich easy. I mean I really shouldn't talk, being a merc, the money is important to me, but honor is more. I'd never take a job without honor, even with the entire galaxy as a payment. So Jedi, Sami, haven't seen you two in awhile, hope your lives are more interesting than mine," Jaster sighed.

The two companions acknowledged their old friend. Jedi just looked at him, shrugged, and replied, "Well it's interesting all right. Scar had to be an aruetii," Jedi used the word in the form of traitor, while Jaster had used it as foreigner, "and sold his shebs to Vader to get out of the favor I owe him. Other than that good, rebellion is going decently. It's still a long way to freedom."

"Yeah, that's a noble; an honorable; cause. Better than replacing Jason as Mandalorian muscle. Now I know why Scar was so pissed when Dosii left." Jaster then motioned over to the alley he had just appeared from. Their fight with the thugs and three Mandalorians had attracted an unwelcome crowd. As soon he was sure they weren't in earshot or eyesight of anyone he spoke, "Sorry, don't want everyone listening in. So you wanted to say?"

"Well I gave you the offer to join the rebellion, with me Scar can't do anything, he still owes me." Jedi extended his hand to his fellow Mandalorian, to shake on the agreement. Jaster went back awhile with Jedi and Sami, and Commando knew Jaster was a great fighter. "C'mon Jaster. Vode an."

"I told you I'm still in it partly for money, which you don't have enough. I like you and your band of brothers, but no thanks." He gingerly and somewhat reluctantly pushed Jedi's outstretched hand away. Jaster would come to join the cause Prudii Squad so valiantly supported with great fervor, Jedi thought; it would just take its time to sink in though. Jedi just shrugged and replied, "Offer will always be open."

"Thanks, now Scar hasn't stopped bragging about how he lured you here. I think I know he's right to a point."

"Great investigating skills, yes his bounty is why I'm stuck here. Since he's giving Vader the hunters to find me, my life has gone downhill."

"So his…uhh… we'll just say lover took you here."

"Yeah except I think she's blowing Jason from one side of the galaxy to another. So, can you bring me to Scar?" Jaster just stood there, uncertain. Yes, Jedi was practically a brother, Mando'ade, but Scar held his paycheck, and his life. He had just reprimanded thugs for betraying Scar, but could he? Jaster swallowed and replied, "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Aww," Jedi chuckled, "the invincible and fearless Jaster Kani scared by a little gangster with a problem?" He chuckle grew into laughter and was joined by Sami. She eventually replied, "Sorry, I just don't see Scar intimidating you that much."

"You never met him in person, have you Sami?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well then you have to know why I'm intimidated. He cut a man's finger off for making a slight mistake."

"So? I can just use my charms on him," She grinned. Her beauty had conned some, a lot, of guys out of doing something. "It worked on him once, it'll work again. Ask Jedi, he's seen me at my best." She looked over at her boyfriend. Commando nodded his head, "Yup, and I love it. So you gonna help us or no?"

Jaster sigh again. He realized he wasn't going to get out of this. "Alright, but only for you two you got that?"

"Yeah, we got it," Jedi curtly ended the conversation. "Let's get going."

"Just follow my lead and don't try to get me in too much trouble." He dropped his shoulders in defeat. He began to lead on; occasionally glancing back to make sure Jedi and Sami hadn't fallen behind, which they hadn't. Yet what he noticed was what his two cohorts were doing. They were laughing, joking, and just talking about everything. Jaster noted Jedi and Sami held hands the whole journey. He smirked, they were good together, their thing was going to last, he wasn't a love guru but he could tell, it would work.

Notes:

Shebs- Mando'a for butt

Areutii- Mando'a for traitor (offensive) or foreigner (benign). Used as foreigner in this case.

Vode An- Mando'ade for brothers all

Mando'ade- Mando'a for Mandalorian

So let's keep going on with this show.


	7. Readers disgresion advised and I mean it

Chapter 7

Ok so as Cad Bane would say, "let's make this a bit more interesting." If that isn't on my profile quotes I need to put it there.

Jaster was startled to discover that he wasn't the only person to have some loyalty to Scar. He looked at the guard at Scar's compound with utter disbelief, genuine surprise, and vexing annoyance. He wasn't sure if he should deify this guard or give him a good beating. The one time he needed a disloyal scumbag he didn't get one. "Look, di'kut, you know who I am. Let me and my vode pass or you'll end up lower than you already are.

"Sorry, but I know this guy isn't a friend of Scar. I will kill you and get a bunch of praise from Scar, maybe even your job." The guard leveled his two blasters, one at Jedi, one at Jaster. Apparently the other cronies had the same idea. Jaster chuckled and looked over at Jedi, "I kar'taylir darasuum an di'kite. Val mirdir val liser Kyr'amur Mando'ade."

With that Jaster slammed the pistol out of his face and drew his verpine, while Jedi and Sami easily dispatched the other foes. Jedi looked over at Jaster's foe and warned, "I'd run, now."

So the guard needed more convincing, he ran faster than a bullet as the stumbled away in terror from the Mandalorians. Jaster looked back over at Jedi and Sami, "Sorry our thugs finally got some ijaat."

"It's no problem," Jedi sighed because he never took pleasure in death. "Just tell me it won't happen again."

"I don't think so, or else my job is a lot less secure."

"Just get us in without getting us killed and Sami, if some other guy tries something use your charm on them." Sami bluntly replied, "I'll try to make you jealous."

"That's my girl." He grinned under his helmet and made a sweeping motion towards the compound's door, "after you Jaster, we still have our manors."

So they breached and fortunately Jaster's other prediction about the "interns" was more accurate. They were either too disloyal or too petrified of Jaster to try anything. They soon reached Scar's office and burst in. Scar felt the brush of the air as the knife flew inches away from his head. He looked up in apprehension; only one man he knew had that good an aim. "Hello, Jedi, I'm sorry 'bout that little notice I put out on you."

"Yeah I am too. Please remove it, remember you owe me a favor," Jedi reminded Scar. He cursed. "Jedi I'm doing this because it's good business. So please use that favor for something else."

"Nice try buddy because that is not happening, not even in your dreams." Scar then looked away from Jedi and noticed the figure clad in obnoxious red armor. He smiled, "Hello, Samantha, it's truly wonderful to see you again. Please take off your helmet and make yourself comfortable."

Sami just shook her head at him but she did comply with his invitation. She told him, "Sorry I'm taken, although if you do that favor for Jedi, I might just leave my di'kut for a real man like you." Ok that was a lie. Jedi was probably twice the man Scar was. Anyway she would still try to con him, so she put her arms around Scar and leaned in close to him. Deliah would have been so proud of her. Scar grinned cockily, "Well maybe…"

Then the door burst open and a guard walked in followed by Jason, Afishee, and Deliah, all in handcuffs. Jason and Deliah were half dressed; it looked like they interrupted from something and put on the first pants they saw. "Sir we caught these two assholes." Scar reluctantly pushed Sami away a little. "You aren't the guys I sent to get them, where are they?"

"Umm… dead boss."

"What the hell? I told them to round up fifty men, where are they?" The man looked down and mumbled, "Dead."

"All of them!"

"Yeah, we only got them because of this guy," he motioned for someone to walk in. Davik was the man who had caught the trio. Sami pushed Scar away, hoping Davik didn't notice and go on another rampage due to his obsession over her. Jedi just put his face in his hand. He muttered, "Kaysh tug'yc? Oh, Jason, projor ca'nara taylir gar nuhur besbe'trayce ast."

"Sorry, you know, yeah." Jason looked down. He smiled though, recalling what he was interrupted from. Davik just stared ahead at Jedi and cursed again, "I'm not glad to see you either aruetii."

"Shit, you two know each other," Scar was disturbed by this new turn of developments. One Deliah had done it with Jason. Two a fight was brewing in front of him and it was between Mandalorians. He waved his thugs out, except for Jaster, he wanted a Mandalorian in this for him. "Well, Imp, tell Vader that I got his friend for him and lived up to my part of the bargain. It's time for him to live up to his, and remember, no altering the deal."

"Maybe you're worth it after all," Davik sneered. "Put the man in cuffs and bring the woman to me."

"Sorry," replied Sami, "I already promised my, err, services to two guys in here already, and I don't think we have room for three." Deliah laughed, "You go girl! We just met a few hours ago and you're already learning."

"Thank you, I like to keep my options open," she gave the thumbs up to her friend. Davik just spat and cut in, "very funny but I don't think you have a choice right now, besides I'm making room."

Well they didn't have to think about the meaning of Davik's threat a lot. Soon those present heard blaster fire going off, Scar's desk hologram flickered to life and a lone mercenary was screaming something into it about an Imperial attack. Scar looked at Davik and screamed, "You screwed me, you and Vader! Rot in hell you mutha…"

That was how his sentence trailed off. The stormtroopers burst through the door, leaving blaster shots each way, fortunately missing those who couldn't fight. Those who weren't bound fought their ways out, trying to escape a certain death or capture and humiliation.

Notes:

Mando'a translations

I kar'taylir darasuum and di'kite. Val mirdir val liser Kyr'amur Mando'ade. - I love these morons. They think they can kill Mandalorians.

Kaysh tug'yc? Oh, Jason, projor ca'nara taylir gar nuhur besbe'trayce ast.- Him again? Oh, Jason, please keep your "fun gun" to yourself.

Ijaat-honor

Aruetii-tratior

Ahh… why I cut Scar's cursing off? Well let's get moving forward.


	8. C'mon I mean really?

Chapter 8

So if I'm correct we left our Mando'ade idiots being ambushed by Stormtroopers…

Jedi watched as the chaos unfolded around him. Stormtroopers battling scumbags were fighting all around Scar's compound. Bodies lay strewn across the floor as each wave dropped. Jedi began blasting foe after foe throughout the battlefield. Jason and Ita somehow found him in all the chaos and Jason casually put his cuffed hands up with a sad look and asked, "Please?"

"Really?" Jedi screamed at Jason, "You got to be fluid and creative in war!"

"Great time for a lesson!" Jason yelled back as a blast barely missed him. He cursed, he didn't know which side shot at him, "Just blast this osik off me and let us get into the fight! I, sorry, we, want some fun!"

"Alright!" Jedi shot Afishee's cuffs off before just to tease Jason, but the two recently freed soldiers grabbed the nearest blasters and continued the fighting. They knew the fight would continue as long as Davik was trying to get even with Jedi. Also the skirmish was turning in favor as the Empire, as most of the great battles in this war seemed to unfortunately turn out. Jedi also knew if he and his squad had any chance of losing their marks was to keep Scar alive. There was also the issue of finding Sami, Scar Deliah, and Jaster who were still unaccounted for.

Jedi, Afishee, and Jason continued their crusade against the Empire by blasting every fierfeking thing in their way. The Imperials continued to push forward but the three commandos somehow inspired the thugs to push back even harder against the onslaught. Jedi motioned for Jason and Ita to take some men and find everyone else who they needed to survive or die.

Jason was the first one to meet up with someone they were looking for. He crouched down behind the crate in the hangar with Scar. They quickly glanced at each other before continuing the fight and Jason cursed, "Osik. Not you."

"I'm not happy either Dosii!" Scar was in a really poor mood and being stuck with Jason didn't help either. Jason continued over the blasterfire, "So now will you leave us be?"

"Jedi probably gets his wish! Except you're still screwed."

"You make me feel great Scar, you really do. Anyway we have to hold this hangar to get everyone out of here!" Scar had to agree with Dosii for once, it pained him to admit it but Jason was right. They kept fighting and fighting, and finally took the hangar, with great loss to Scar's and Jason's troops. Jason laughed, "Aww me and my mando'ade skill saving your shebs again just like old times isn't it?" Scar just put his face in his palm and shook his head, why did he have to be stuck with Jason again?

Jedi found Deliah and Jaster next. They were being beaten badly. Fortunately Jedi's timely arrival was Jaster and Deliah's salvation. Soon they quickly pushed the Imperial soldiers back. It was then Jedi realized Jaster on the ground screaming in agonizing pain. He ran over to his fellow Mandalorian and kneed down beside him. "Deliah what happened?"

"Grenade, he was too close to get away, those idiots are destroying everything. His armor saved him," she looked at the dead Twi'lek man next to Jaster, "Others weren't that lucky."

"Well could you help me out here?"

"Sorry." She leaned over Jaster and began to help Jedi tend to Jaster's wounds. Jedi brought Jaster up and put his arm around his shoulder and asked, "Think you can walk?"

"N…No. Ow! I…I can…li…Limp I thi…think." Jedi looked over at Deliah and the surviving thugs and said, "I hope you can still fight without Mandalorians." The thugs swallowed but Deliah just nodded stoically. She would fight beside Jedi any day even though she hardly knew him. His casual ability to do the right thing and heroically save those around him was inspiring. However the most important thing was that it didn't go to his head and make him a narcissist.

Ita was surprising good at leading troops into battle, even the low lives in Scar's employ. He looked over to the Nikto who seemed to be his second in command and started to order him around in Mando'a. The Nikto just looked back quizzically Ita muttered, "Right, auretii. Sorry about that. Anyway since we seem to be doing pretty well here we should split up and see if we can find anyone else who could use hand. Ok?"

"Sure, I'll spit the men up."

"Nah," he laughed, "Mandalorian, I don't need help."

"Oh yeah sorry," So they spit up. Ita turned his comm. on. He heard his squad mates chatter their situations. Unsurprisingly they had begun to hold the attack back, but it was only a matter of time before they had to escape. The hanger was still in their hands and it seemed they would really need to beat a hasty retreat from one of Scar's many smuggling ships. Although Sami was still missing in the chaos, or she was until Ita saw her down the hall he was running. She was pinned down Ita had the chivalrous urge to charge in except fate seemed to be transpiring against him as a blast door that was between them slammed shut separating the two. Ita would have to slice in and he knew it wouldn't take long but would it be quick enough to save Sami?

Oh the other side of the door Sami swung her blaster at every stormtrooper that surrounded her. They could hit her from every angle, it was a tight enclosed space and she was out numbered about fifty to one. An officer in the bland green uniform stepped forward and announced, "Surrender or perish."

"Umm how about we just go our separate ways and talk about it over a drink later?" She shrugged but it isn't that easy to convince someone you aren't there to kill them when you're in full Mandalorian armor and staring them down with that infamous T-shaped visor.

"Nice try Rebel scumbag," the officer sneered. Sami casually replied, "Seriously I will kill you if I have but I really don't want to."

The officer and his men just laughed before he ordered, "kill her," his mistake.

Ita burst through the door in about two minutes of slicing the thing. Damn, he thought to himself, Scar has good security systems, although one would need something like that if their help was as reliable as Scar's. What he didn't expect to see was piles of dead stormtroopers and imperial officers, clearly brought down by one person, Sami. She still had her blaster sight set on one remaining stormtrooper, who had his weapon in the same position. Although it was painfully obvious that he was in too much fear to do anything. Sami just lowered her blaster and murmured, "You can go," turned her back and causally walked towards Ita as the lone survivor choked out a thank you and scurried off. She looked back and blandly replied, "You're welcome," she then looked at Ita and chuckled, "took you long enough?"

"I, uhm, was, uhh, wow," he stuttered as he looked out at the carnage Sami had unleashed. She looked down too, albeit reluctant to see what lives she had ended, then looked back and continued to chuckled to ease her oddly placed sorrow, "What? Afraid of the fact a girl could hand your shebs to you easily? I thought you were better than Jason."

"Not that, and I am, just…"

"You thought Jedi just brought me along to look good? C'mon we both know I wouldn't be here if I couldn't handle myself." Ita just nodded his agreement then reminded, "We need to get outta here before some more friends come bursting in. Sami needed no more convincing.

Sami and Afishee arrived at the hanger at the same time Jedi, Deliah, and Jaster, who was now unconscious from blood loss and pain. Jedi trudged forward and saw Scar and Jason arguing about something, and Jason was winning. Scar looked over as they arrived and began to rant, "It's about damn time you got here! I mean stuck with…" he then noticed Jaster's unconscious form and continued, "Oh shit now my Mando is gone too! First you," he pointed at Jedi, "had to show up and bring Jason back and let my bitch sleep with him. Then Vader decides to screw me over and blasts this place to shreds and now this! What the hell's next?"

"You removing my bounty," Jedi grunted, "getting out of here and saving Jaster." He tossed Jaster on to Dosii and Scar's arms to be taken care of then looked over at Deliah and ordered her to prep the engines of any ship still there for takeoff. As they went on their way Jedi hugged Sami, relieved she was ok. She was thinking the same thing about him. Ita then began to excitedly tell the tale of Sami's little escapade until Jedi put a hand up and said, "Yeah that doesn't surprise me, once you've done it as much as we have it's less exciting. Anyway we better get on the ship."

They agreed and as they started up the ramp a voice screamed, "Stop!"

The three turned around and Jedi stormed off the ramp and closer to the man who uttered those words. The man was none other than the assassin who started this mess, Davik Kyram, not intending to let Prudii squad make him fail his mission.

Notes:

For starters why can't Davik be more like Ezio or Altiar, (AC games) I mean really? (Although then I wouldn't have a story :/.) Also I assume you probably are picking up on the Mando'a if you read this or other Star Wars stories since Mandos are awesome and I see Mando'a a lot but for those others…

Mando'ade- Mando'a for Mandalorian

Osik- Mando'a for crap

Shebs- Mando'a for butt

Fierfek(ing)- is actually huttese for poison but it worked its way into basic as a curse.

Until next time…


	9. Warning: You aren't tripping, sorry pal

Chapter 9

I work on this all the time so I can put of regular work. So let's celebrate my failing grades with this :D

Ita and Sami stood on the ship's loading ramp, blasters raised at Davik. Ita yelled, "Jedi we have to get out of here!"

"You go!" Jedi replied. He knew they would never survive if they waited for him. "Re-enforcements are coming soon. Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you sir," Ita said bluntly. His commander's fearlessness and natural ability to do what was right was rubbing off onto Ita. It really wasn't surprising since inspirational leaders' positive traits tend to rub off onto their devoted followers. Jedi barked out, "Get out now! That's an order!"

"I'll take my court marshal." His fierce loyalty was showing through. Jedi cursed, "Osik gar di'kut! I'm going to thank you right before I kill you. Now get out of here."

"I'm just doing what you'd do sir." Ita grinned at that. It was like a child pleasing his parents, like Jedi doing something Kal respected. Jedi just shook his head, "Look like I said before more plastic boys are hauling shebs to get here and this is my problem, and I'm not going to let you get sucked into it."

"I'm sorry sir but I think this hutt'uun is our problem as well," was the reply. Davik growled as he heard that. Jedi just waved his blaster around, "Watch it, if anyone kills him it's me."

"Jedi," Sami added, "you don't have to do this to impress me."

"Apparently I do," Davik sneered. Jedi pointed at him and said, "With all due respect, shut up."

"Gladly; watching these two risking real lives for a number is touching." Davik sarcastically mumbled under his breath. Jedi looked back at his squad mates, "Besides Jaster is dying. You can sign his death certificate and make my chances better. In that case one of us dies or you can go and save him and we both can get out alive. Besides, Vader is coming, I know it."

Ita and Sami looked at each other, defeated. They knew Jedi was right, they didn't have much time, and they sure as hell didn't want Jaster to die. Sami tilted her head up the loading ramp, "You go tell them to lift off, I'll be up in a second."

"Osik you aren't going to have some romantic last moment with Jedi because if he won't come I'm not going to let both you two stay…"

"Just go, already!" She ordered. Ita ran up the ramp screaming launch commands at the others on the ship. Sami just looked out at Jedi and Davik, somehow feeling that their vendetta was her fault. Except it wasn't, yes the two proud men were fighting over her a little as most men have the chivalrous urge, but what they were really fighting for what they believed in. Jedi for justice and freedom, while Davik fighting for a tyrannical ruler and inequality. Sami just shook her head slowly as she turned around and walked up the loading ramp as the ship lifted up the ground.

"Well," Jedi began, "looks like it's just you and me."

"Good," he sneered back, "I rather they not get involved for a droid with feelings." Jedi sighed and shook his head, Davik was one insensitive man, a disgrace to humans, aliens, and most of all Mandalorians. Jedi still inquired, although his foe was incapable of possessing this trait, "per kote?"

"Elek dar'agol." Davik sneered back. They didn't even use their blasters this time; they just threw them aside and charged into each other as they began another unarmed brawl. Instead of one gaining a clear a clear advantage they just keep going at each other, Davik sometimes cheating if some might say as he slashed his gauntlet's blades whenever he got a clear blow near Jedi's neck but never drawing blood. Although it still caught Jedi off balance and he drove blow after punishing blow into his foe. Jedi still held out and he tried what had granted him victory before. He backed off a bit then just put his arms down, a gesture of peace. Davik yelled, "Hutt'uun! Still not fighting!"

"I don't need to kill you, I spared you once and I'll do it again. Just forget this, Davik, it's worthless, you ruining your life for tyrants."

"These so called tyrants are experienced and inspiring leaders," Davik replied, "I'm not going to betray them for a terrorist," and he charged in again, Jedi just braced himself to deflect whatever rage induced attack Davik would thrust at him. Except this time Davik punched again, only to have Jedi grab his wrist like he did to win their first duel. Except Davik twisted and threw Jedi over his back and onto the hanger ground. Davik then continued to brutally beat the man that was down, even kicking of Jedi's helmet off and giving him a bloody face. He knelt down and put his gauntlet by the defeated commando's throat. "Well, Lord Vader wants you alive, but we'll win this war without you. I hope this is painful," He raised his blade to stab Jedi in the throat.

Meanwhile as they rest took off the last thing everyone in the cockpit of Scar's YV-100 light freighter saw was Jedi and Davik begin their fight. Ita and Deliah flew into orbit then Deliah asked, "Well where to now?" Scar began to rant soon after, "Oh we don't have a hideout! Where the hell do we go! Jaster will die because of you idiots, Jedi got my HQ destroyed, and the Empire is screwing me! Jason, this screwed up galaxy is your fault!"

Scar casually threw a punch at Jason who easily blocked it then kicked Scar in the groin. Jason sarcastically commented, "Well it's an honor just to be nominated."

"Will…will… OW! Hey… I'm in charge here!" He struggled to yell out through the pain. Ita looked over from the co-pilot's seat, "Actually you may be for Deliah and Jaster but not for us."

"What? Jedi's gone!"

"Protocol states that when the squad leader is captured of KIA, hopefully captured in our case…"

"Hopefully fine," Jason but in but Ita continued, "When the squad loses their leader the appointed 2nd in command takes over."

"Oh and you never thought Jedi would never be separated indefinitely, so I'm still in charge," Scar rolled his eyes. Ita shook his head, "No we got one, and I won't answer to you when they're here."

"Who is it then?" Scar crossed his arms, "Jason would get you all killed it a few seconds. So is it you?"

"It's me," Sami bluntly stated, "And no, Jedi didn't just give me that spot because I'm dating him."

"What!"

"That's sexist; really, I thought Deliah would drive any of that osik out of you."

"What no it's not that, well yes it is," Jason slapped Scar across the face. "Sorry Sami, had to do that, but I respect anything with, you know what I'll stop there."

"Yeah that's fine and you actually did get some decency over the past year, I'm proud of you Jason." Scar glared at both of them as he rubbed his cheek before continuing, "I'm just saying, Jedi's you're boyfriend!"

"Yeah," Sami then continued, "Sorry buddy that was all an act I'd never leave Jedi for you."

Scar looked down, disappointed. He then gave up and went into a long tirade of swears before asking, "Alright where do you go now."

Sami crouched down to be level with Deliah in the pilot's seat and whispered, "You want to learn some Mando'a for Jason?"

"Yeah, by the way, nice job with Scar," she whispered back. "Thanks, anyway," Sami raised her voice back up to normal level, "I've got friends on Mandalore who can help us. Guess where we've going?"

Jason's and Ita's joy was evident when they learned where they were going. Scar just put his face in his palm and tried to convince himself, "This can't be happening…"

Notes: 

So if you read my last story I rated my OCs by a light side/dark side scale (Kotor. O being absolutely evil and 100 being perfect/nicest you can be) so we have some changing and new OCs so here goes nothing...

Jedi is at still at 95(wow Jedi is a good person) and Davik is still at 10 (that jerk).

Scar is at 40, so he isn't good but he isn't overly evil, I guess grumpy is the best term.

Deliah is at 65 which I think is the average Jedi Knight in Kotor.

Jaster is 60 so he's basically leans to doing the right thing, he'd be much higher if he wasn't so obsessed with money.

Ita went up over from 55 to 65 which again I think is the average Jedi Knight in Kotor.

Jason went up from 55 to 60 so I think he's closest to Zaalbar in Kotor.

Lastly Sami went up from 75 to 80 so she ranks higher than Carth and Mission in Kotor who are the highest light side characters in kotor so she's basically a good girl.

Mando'a translations

Hutt'uun- Coward; very offensive

Osik gar di'kut- crap you idiot

Shebs- butt

Per kote- for honor

Elek-yes

dar'agol- the literal is no longer a man but it's basically Davik insulting the fact Jedi is a clone.


	10. Brotherly love

Chapter 10

Alright so time for Sev Fett to come in so thanks again for letting me use your OCs buddy!

Sami looked around quickly as she stepped down the loading ramp flanked by Jason and Afishee. She hadn't been back to Mandalore since she left to fight the war, almost four years ago. She knew that this was their only hope to find Jedi, which was, unless he was dead, or if he escaped by himself. Either option was a valid theory. Sami turned around to be visor to face with Deliah. "You get Jaster to a medcenter, I'll go get help from a friend."

"Alright, I'm gonna need some help though," Deliah replied. Jason's head shot up before adding, "I got it, don't worry, Jaster will get there just fine."

"Fine," Sami said, "You've been to Mandalore before?"

"Yeah plenty, I know where to go, c'mon babe, let's go save Jaster then it's you and me, all night long." Jason walked back up the loading ramp followed by a giggling Deliah. Sami whispered to Ita, "Make sure they don't do anything stupid, will ya?"

"I was planning to ask you that ma'am," He replied before following the other. "Oh one more thing, don't call me ma'am, its awkward."

"Yeah, sorry Sami. You're going where ever you're going alone?"

"Well the only one still here is Scar and he's afraid of six Mandalorians, let alone a whole planet. He'll just watch the ship." Afishee nodded before he disappeared up the loading ramp leaving Sami alone. She ran off, through the cramped and polluted streets of Keldabe, remembering every marker, every building, everything. It was then when she realized that over the years at war she had become homesick. Although none of that really mattered compared to why she was there. She needed to help Jedi, because she knew he'd do the same for her.

After an hour or so of searching through the city she finally did find a speeder bike that was available for use and speed through the jungle undergrowth of her homeworld to Kyrimorut. As soon as she reached the outskirts of the stronghold she was stopped by one of the many patrols ensuring Death Watch terrorist or the Empire couldn't touch anyone inside. The man in blood spattered armor asked in a gruff voice, "Well? Are you going to say what you're doing here?"

"Yeah, I'm need to find Sev Fett and his wife Tawny, I need them to help me with something."

"Who's asking," Sev replied before bringing his finger a bit closer to his trigger and raising his guard a bit more. "Mind telling who you are?"

"Sev," Sami took off her helmet as she recognized Sev's voice, "It's me Sami? Remember?"

"Oh," He lowered his guard, "Su cuy'gar Sami."

"Su cuy'gar Sev, jii liser mhi haa'taylir Tawny? Ni linibar kaysh gaa'taylir balyc."

"Elek, shekemir ni." With that he stormed off to his hut followed closely behind by Sami. They found Tawny outside and as soon as she saw see she walked over and kissed him. Then she noticed Sami. "Sami! I haven't seen you in awhile, staying alive I see?"

"Yeah, well, not for long at the rate I'm going."

"We'll see about that. So what brings you back home?"

"I need help and you two were the only ones that I could think of that could help."

"Well what is it?" Tawny asked. Sami nervously rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, Jedi, he kinda…"

"Osik," Sev cursed, "What he do now?"

"He stayed behind to let us get away from Coruscant and we need to go back and find him and I don't think the rest of the squad and the few others we picked up can really help us on their own."

"Not again," Sev mumbled, "he's playing hero again isn't he?"

"Well playing isn't the term I'd use but yeah, I guess. Doesn't that sound a bit negative?"

"Hey, he's my vod, except sometimes he does things I can never understand, the worst thing is that it comes naturally to him and he isn't trying to be a hero," he sighed. "Stuck in the heart of Imp power, what will he think of next?"

"Well he did save the rest of us," she replied. Sev chuckled, it reminded him of the Clone Wars, "So you need us to save him from a few plastic boys? He should be fine against them."

"Well-err-not just them…there's-Well that hut'uun you and he saved me and Tawny from and I think Vader's involved somehow." Sev let out a tirade of swears, "Great, that's great. That chaakar and Vader are stuck in this? Skirata, why do you have to be the hero?"

"It's the right thing to do."

"Yeah well he takes good vs. evil too far sometimes," Sev made a depressed looked at Tawny then down before finishing, "I'm sorry Sami, those two bastards probably killed him."

"What? Sev, he's alive, he…he…he can't be dead," she looked helplessly at Sev, "You have to help me!"

"Sami, even Skirata can't hold Vader off by himself. I'm sorry but I doubt he'd survived."

"No, I…I would have felt something…"

"Sami how could you! You're didn't get that curse, I know what you're going through," he looked at Tawny, "I've almost lost someone I've loved but what can we do?"

"Sev, we can't give up on him like this!"

"It's hopeless!" He yelled before mumbling solemnly, "udes o'r mirjahaal ner vod."

"You're giving up these easily!" she screamed back, "We can't lose hope! Did Jedi ever lose hope for you? Did he? What about Order 66?"

"Don't say anything about that!" He snapped back, he never had gotten this angry at her, "You…you don't know anything about that! Get lost! Now!"

"Look, maybe I should apologize except he needs your help," she put her helmet on before starting to walk away, "But if you won't I still will."

With that Sami stormed away leaving Sev alone with Tawny. She gave him a reproachful stare, "Why didn't you help her?"

"I'm not going on a suicide mission to save a dead man and leave you alone."

"I'd come too. Besides she is probably right about Jedi being alive." Sev rolled his eyes, "Really? How could Skirata somehow tell her across the galaxy that he was alive?"

"Well…" Tawny whispered something in Sev's ear and he swore. He asked, "Great her too? Why do the people I like all have that?" Tawny shrugged then asked, "Cyar'ika, does it really matter? She's doing the right thing and even if you are right we should give Jedi a decent ceremony."

Sev sighed. He knew what he had to do. "For starters my decision is final," he began. That was a bad start to things but Tawny just nodded. Sev continued, "Get some gear, we're going out there."

Meanwhile Sami returned to the hanger, head hung in failure. She wasn't entirely sure how she could pull this off but she would somehow she kept telling herself. Afishee stood next to her, the last one waiting outside as a light rain began to fall. He started, "Well Jaster's going to be fine. Wanted to come with us actually, somehow the medic and doc let him, he's on the ship."

"Good, he's a good guy; we need all the help we can get anyway." She looked down and kicked some dirt. Ita continued, "which brings me to my next question, are you alright?"

"I will be when Jedi is," she replied. He then asked, "You sure you can do this, I mean still fit to lead."

"You want to?" she looked at him. He backed up, "No, just wondering, I mean…"

"Protocol, I know. Yeah I think I'm fine." She looked ahead, hoping the Force was on her side. Then she saw two figures emerging. Ita and Sami drew their blasters. "Undesii," Sev said as his fully emerged, helmet in hand and deece hanging from his GAR issued uniform. Sami just stared at him in welcome disbelief, "You…you came," she stuttered. He laughed, "Yeah-well, I'd like some more fun, and Tawny here," he motioned to his wife standing next to him, "makes a convincing argument."

"Thanks, both of you, it means a lot to us," She replied. He just shook his head, "No need to thank us, it's the right thing to do, and I want Skirata to owe me a favor." Sami just grinned, now they would save Jedi, she knew it. They walked up the loading ramp and prepped for lift-off. "Well, I guess it's time to ask, but who's in charge?" Fett asked openly.

Jason thrusted a thumb toward Sami and Ita said, "Sami's in charge of the squad if for any reason Jedi's KIA or MIA."

Then the co-ordinates were in place and the jump to hyperspace was underway. "Sami, are you thinking of a plan in how to get Skirata out of there?" Sev asked.

"Uhh-not yet, but since when do plans work out fully?" Sami replied with a small puntual smile.

"Here's the plan, then-I'll take Afishee and Dosii and cause a distraction at the front door, it isn't the greatest idea in the galaxy but it's a shot and Dosii can blow a bunch of osik up so he'll be happy," Jason grinned and made a fist pump. Sev ignored him then continued, "While you and Tawny go through the back and find Skirata and trust me, there will be a back door, no matter how hard it will be to find." Sev said, remembering the days on countless worlds, taking out sepratist targets and readying the battlefield.

They nodded, Sami thought that it seemed almost perfect...except for the fact that Jason, Ita and Sev might not get out alive. Ita then added, "You sound so natural with the plans; you ever done this type of thing before?" Sev nodded and said, "Did Skirata ever tell you he wasn't always a squad leader?"

"No," Jason chimed in, "We thought he just materialized from the Force and decided to kick everyone's ass, except mine of course, only the ladies have that. Although it makes sense actually, I mean he never talks about the Clone Wars."

"Well," Sev laughed, "you kind of described Anakin Skywalker, and Skirata could really be like you, Jason," Jason smiled then butt in, "Yes! I'm going to be awesome!"

"…A pain in the shebs." Sev turned around and walked out of the cockpit mumbling, "and don't worry, he still is."

"Well, could you elaborate on the story about Jedi not always being a squad leader, then?" Jason said.

"After we rescue his shebs from behind enemy lines, Dosii." Sev said, getting that old adrenaline rush.

Notes:

If you've played The Force Unleashed (great game btw, play it) and trying my hardest not to spoil the Rebel Alliance is official formed at the end in 2 BBY. My story here takes place in 2 ABY and our Mandalorian idiots are devoted to the Rebel cause so I'm probably going to explain later that they enlisted as soon as they could so they've probably been fighting the war since the beginning; four years.

Keldabe-capital of Mandalore.

Su cuy'gar- Hello

Su cuy'gar Sev, jii liser mhi haa'taylir? Ni linibar kaysh gaa'taylir balyc- Thanks Sev, now can we see Tawny? I need her help too.

Udes o'r mirjahaal ner vod- rest in peace my brother

Elek, shekemir ni.- Yes, follow me.

Cyar'ika-sweetheart

Hut'uun- coward

Chaakar-thief

Shebs- butt

Fierfek(ing)-Huttese for hex, poison but slowly made it's way to a cussing used by the Republic Commandos

I hope you know those last few since its used in every single one of my chapters but for those 1st timers here ya go, and Sev Fett has used Fierfek quite a bit, so that must be a little review.


	11. Sorry, no sarcastic chapter name

Chapter 11

The two guards threw the man back to the floor of his cell, making sure he hit his head on the ground once more. Their job was simple, put the prisoner in as much pain as the possibly could. As they walked away the assassin they were to report to and who had brought in the prisoner. They just nodded as they took their post outside the cell doors as their superior strode by. Davik knelt down to next to the man before laughing manically, "Ya know. I'm actually somewhat glad Vader stopped me from killing you. I like this much better."

Jedi Commando looked up from the ground at Davik and spit up blood. His eyes were both black and swelling; he had a deep gash across his left eye. His nose was black from being broken and was still bleeding, which the rest of his face had blood continually trickling down it. The rest of his body was in as bad a shape, a sigh of Imperial hospitality. He smugly replied, "I am too."

"Well at least we can agree on something other than what girl to chase," he said before slamming Jedi's head against the ground, giving him perhaps another concussion. Jedi was surprised that with all those hits on the head that he had received in the past few days he still could think clearly. His mind kept flashing back to how he got into this situation…

_Davik raised his blade to kill Jedi. Perhaps he had finally met his destiny. Although Davik's blade stops mere millimeters away from Jedi's throat. Davik turned his head over to see stormtroopers lead by Darth Vader, hand help up, using the Force to save Jedi's life. Vader was displeased before beginning, "You're orders were specifically not to kill him."_

"_Sorry, my lord, I…"_

"_I don't want or need your excuses," Vader responded. He grabbed Davik and threw him in the air with the Force using one hand and ignited his lightsaber with his other hand. "This is how easy it is for me to kill you."_

"_Yes my lord." Vader let Davik drop before shifting the gaze of his fear instilling helmet to the commando on the ground. Jedi looked over at the Sith Lord. "Vader," he choked out._

"_Well it's taken long enough but we met again." Jedi gingerly stood up before muttering, "Yeah it's an honor on my part. It's entertaining to be with the worst coward in the galaxy."_

_Vader's temper rose but he kept his calm, for now. "Perhaps now you are willing to give into the full power of the dark side."_

"_Nah the honor and armor of my people fit me better than whatever you have to wear. Besides freedom is something I enjoy, which you gave up a long time ago." Vader burst at that point. He began to choke Jedi with the Force. "The dark side has given me more freedom than you could ever imagine, clone."_

_He continued to choke Jedi until the verge of killing him before letting go. Vader turned around and began to walk out as he ended, "After this you will soon embrace your full potential. Take him away."_

That was a week and a half ago and Vader's motives were clearer and clearer. They intended to turn him, to break him into a servant of the dark side and the emperor. Although they hadn't gotten anywhere, Jedi intended to go mad before falling, although he would've admitted escape was the option he preferred the most and that thought always worked its way into his mind. He kept planning, kept calculating, even when the pain was too much and over thinking would knock him into unconsciousness. He kept trying harder and harder. He thought he had something, but it didn't matter, in his shape he couldn't pull it off without some distraction. His fate was in the hands of others.

Meanwhile Davik began gloating, "You see? You didn't want to fight and you lost you hutt'uun? Now maybe you'll be a good little clone and do what you always were supposed to."

"Oh I've been doing that already," he laughed, "you're just getting in my way."

"Heh, funny," He stood up and kicked Jedi in the gut before walking out to Vader. "Well?"

"Err," Davik wasn't entirely sure how to respond to Vader's question, "I…uhh…think he went crazy, we should just kill him."

"He is playing with your mind. Perhaps someone else will be more successful," Vader waved Davik and the guards away as he strode into the cell. "Well, now that you've had a true taste of the dark side are you willing to fully embrace your destiny?"

"No." The one word summed everything up. Vader just continued, "Except now you know my power. You can have it all and end your suffering."

"Sorry I'm good."

"With the dark side," Vader made sure no one else could here, "You can kill Davik, you can have your revenge, you can," the Dark Lord paused for a moment, "have the woman you love. Everything you want I can give you, you should envy this power."

Jedi was stunned; he was just astounded that Vader knew about that. He sighed; Vader must have probed Davik, that didn't seem that hard to do. "That's right Jedi, I know about her, you were my friend and you have that chance again."

"Envy you? Envy losing everything I fought for? That's right, you could've been a new Revan, you could've saved the Republic! No, that wasn't good enough for you. I know you killed Padme," Vader stood back disgusted, "That's right, I've seen General Kenobi before you killed him too. He told me everything. I know your son, Anakin, I'm glad he doesn't know you're his father. You want me to envy you, I pity you. You were a good man, honorable, trustworthy, heroic, and now you're no better than everything we fought to destroy."

Vader lost his temper again. He threw Jedi through the air and finished, "He will join me, and him and I will rule the galaxy as father and son. You still have a stake to be a part of that." As Vader turned to leave Jedi just laughed and said, "You know Anakin, Vader, Skywalker or whatever you're going by, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I still hold out hope for you."

"Hopefully I can say the same for you."

Notes:

As usual… Hutt'uun- Coward

Also if you check a story by Sev Fett of the Cuy'var 10 (thanks for helping with this stuff man) he wrote a story called Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din (great story btw, great job Sev, and no I'm not just saying that just because I edited the last few chapters) where there is a part where my OC Jedi does have a good friendship with Anakin Skywalker (they just destroy everything together :D) so that's where that's from.


	12. Oh great, this

Chapter 12

Oh it's getting fun don't worry… I've also noticed that a bunch of these chapters just involve my OCs so sorry for those who come here from the just in link because this must make no sense to you…lol…

Jason was in front, blaster raised, scanning every building, piece of cover, or anything else he could think of. There wasn't going to be anything giving away the commandos position. Afishee and Sev did the same behind him, their training ensuring that nothing could stop them. The only one that could have given them away was Scar, who just wanted some revenge and was more attuned to fighting a gang war, not an actually battle. They finally got close enough to the citadel's main gate, there had to be at least fifty soldiers and two AT-STs guarding the place. Ita mumbled to Sev, "Yeah-Jedi isn't the only one here, there are a lot of important POWs here, after you left the cockpit we command started screaming at us for disobeying orders but we have to redeem ourselves by getting them all out."

"Fine," Sev began to think…just like old times, "if he has a plan and knows where he is, they're getting out anyway. Now let's get this op ready. You two," he pointed to Scar and Ita, "sneak over behind that barrier there and lay into them, full auto. Dosii, you just blast them with everything you got:Thermals, Anti-Armor, ECDs, anything that you can think of that goes 'Boom'."

"Sweet," Jason laughed. Sev just began motioning for them to go to their places then went in his comm. "That work for us?"

"Yeah," Jaster replied on the other side. Except he still couldn't fight so he just got stuck as the advisor. Oddly enough, Jaster was doing a really good job at it, not just telling them the objectives and what plans will work and what won't, but adapting to a change well. It was a sign that Jaster actually could make a really good officer if he finally got over his greed and fought for the greater good. He continued, "Yeah-although they're going to come down on you fast. Dosii get the other explosives around the perimeter to go off to make sure they have no idea what hit them?"

"Well it took me longer than I would have liked but I still have plenty of equipment left so I'm good. We got plenty of explosions in store."

"Ok; and Ita get those motion sensors?"

"Hopefully translating loud and clear."

"Well Sev there isn't much I can give you now except the blueprints to your HUD. Shoot straight and run fast."

"Alright-when I was leading Skirata back in the clone wars, our advisors would always give us little to go on and we'd have to go by our instincts and shebs, per kote vode," Sev replied as they reached their positions. Jason got in range he took out some liquid and soaked a cloth into it. He then lit it with his flame thrower and threw it right near a walker; the flames spread quickly starting mass confusion and chaos*. The Imperials didn't have much time to respond, Ita and Sev began to blast away and Jason threw more and more grenades and explosive devices. Sev got on his comm. and began to yell, "Tawny! You ready?"

"Yeah," Tawny replied from her hiding spot with Sami, far from the distraction, "We'll get in there."

So they slipped into the fortress quickly and quietly, efficiently killing anyone who stood in their way. Sami laughed, "I wonder what these guys would do if they knew they were getting beaten by two girls."

"Yeah, well…they'd probably cry," Tawny grinned then looked down solemnly, neither one of the pair really enjoyed killing, well Tawny's husband might have a bit but that's beside the point. "I guess we'll never know and we got a job to do so let's get going."

Meanwhile Jedi was being dragged back to his cell after another, "enlightening session," as Davik had begun to refer to them as. He watched a few guards run past and knew something was happening, and if he had any chance of getting out it was now. Jedi somehow blocked out all the pain he was in, or at least hoped it would be blocked out once the adrenaline rush of battle began, and shook away from the guards. He easily knocked both of them out and then mumbled, "Now you know how I feel."

He quickly stole a blaster and began to fight his way to the armory, and the weapons and armor that was rightly his. It didn't take him that long, a lone Mandalorian clone commando is a wrecking machine, and one with Force powers is unstoppable, even in the terrible fighting circumstances that Jedi was in. He leaned over and grabbed his side as he reached the armory; he was still in too much pain. Somehow he went unnoticed as he suited up in his armor and grabbed his DC-17 and ran out, realizing how far flung his plan was, he thought that he would need some help, now he knew it.

Jason, Afishee, Scar, and Sev were still holding out. Sev's comm. burst to live. Jaster's voice came over, "Sir, we have an issue."

"Glad you finally noticed…this's worse than the first time I went to Geonosis," he screamed back over the comm. Jaster just continued, "Well could you get me a better feed into their network, those sensors Ita placed are picking up too much movement for just you. There's something bigger going on. Can Ita slice something?"

"Well we're pinned down so, that'd be a no," he ducked behind cover again to reload and looked over at Jason and Ita blasting away and Scar swearing too much. "Try talking to Tawny and Sami."

"Oh you don't know how much more I enjoy that," Jaster laughed then switched over to the other two, "Sami? There's something else going on, get to a terminal, Ita or I will walk you through it if you need help."

"Oh this is getting better by the moment," was the reply. Sami rolled her eyes under her helmet, "Yeah we'll find something." So the two continued to sneak past nervous guards, jarred into a battle then thought would never happen. Soon Sami and Tawny reached a guard post and performed a door breach. They were shocked to see what was on the other side of the door. They found a Mandalorian in jet back armor, clutching his side and crumpled against a terminal. He shook his head before griping in a Concord Dawn accent, "Took you long enough to get here."

Sami grinned as she ran toward the man and hugged him. "Jedi!"

"Undesii, cyar'ika," he grimaced, "could you lay off a bit, I'm wounded or else I'd be out of here by now."

"Sorry, we just couldn't leave you here like that. Oh Jedi I'm so glad you're alive!"

"So am I. You coming back for me like that, heh, copikla." Sami shook her head. Jedi laughed, "Hey you know you love me, besides I'm glad you came," he then noticed Tawny, "and I see my aliit wants me back too. I feel so loved." Tawny just shook her head, "Well you should after all the trouble we went through, nice to see a familiar face, and Sev says that you owe him one."

"Sami's idea?"

"Yeah, she's really crazy for you, ya know," He shrugged, "What can I say I ladies love a man in uniform."

On the other end of the comm. Jaster just sat there, blankly staring ahead. He had overheard everything. He wasn't sure if he should just drop that connection or butt in, either way it was an awkward moment for him. He finally stuttered, "Umm…I…Err…we do have a mission to complete so if you'll tell me what's going on."

"We just ran into Jedi," Tawny replied, "We just found your problem."

Notes:

*I was going for somewhat of a Molotov cocktail but I wasn't sure what that would be called in the Star Wars universe so I just let it be.

HUD- Heads Up Display.

Per kote- for honor

Undesii-calm down

Cyar'ika- sweetie, baby

Copikla- cute but you aren't supposed to use it for girls unless you want your head bashed in so Jedi's tempting fate when he uses it.

Aliit-family


	13. So good so far, aww crap

Chapter 13

Don't worry you can end your misery you get by reading this, I'm almost done.

Jedi gingerly stood up before crumpling to the ground once more. He swore, "Osik. If you're ever captured by these di'kite, never let them show you Imperial hospitality."

"Yeah, I'll remember that," Sami rolled her eyes, "if they can ever catch up to me and can stop staring."

"Don't worry," he laughed, "I'll make sure they keep their eyes up."

Jaster was really getting impatient on the other side of the comm. He began to rant, "Look you wanted to find Jedi, and we did. Now can we please get out of here, marching into the detention area in the heart of a plastic boy compound isn't what I had in mind."

He just heard laugher in the background of the connection. He then faintly heard Jedi as he had before and tried to block it out but was embarrassed as he heard, "I think you just indirectly quoted Solo."

"Tawny, Sami, tell Jedi to get the hell out of there!" He dropped his head and put is face in his hand. This was becoming a real pain for him. He heard Sami come back over, "Ok, ok, hold your shebs."

She looked down at Jedi the over at Tawny. She looked back at Jedi, "You ok?"

"Yeah," He replied, "Or at least I'll recover eventually."

"You can walk?" Jedi shook his head, "No," he replied, "I had to go through too much pain to get here alone. I mean I'm not crippled and I don't think any of those bones are broken, but I couldn't get out of the compound."

"Jaster you getting that?" Sami asked. Jaster shook his head. All the possible options flooded his head. In a split second he made what he thought was the most plausible solution. "Unfortunately I did. I mean I think there's a landing platform we could pick you up at but other than that I got nothing."

"Well that's better than nothing; just tell Sev that he'll need to hold out a bit longer. I'll see you there." She turned off the comm. then crouched down next to Jedi and put his arm around her shoulder. He just seemed to know what she was thinking, "You'll get through it."

"Glad to see you still trust me after this," she gently smiled at him under her helmet. He just nodded, "Cyar'ika, I never lost trust, in any of you."

Her smile evolved into a broad grin. She motioned for them to walk out only to have him touch a large red button on the terminal he had been against. He turned to Tawny then said, "Might as well let everyone else enjoy my new found freedom, besides, you remember the last time I sparked a riot."

"Jedi," Tawny just blankly checked her blaster before taking up position near the door, "I remember, please shut up about favors I owe you.*"

Meanwhile back at the ship Jaster was just finishing up explaining the situation to a swearing Sev. "How much longer do you want me to fight the entire fierfeking Imperial army!"

"Look Fett last time I checked this was your plan." He snapped back. Then he heard Jason in mando'a, "Mhi liser ganar Scar ash'amur! We'll get away and he gets his fun!"

"Mhi liser ganar gar ash'amur. No, just hold out! Ten minutes is all I ask!" He hoped for an accepting reply. He got it. "Alright Sev, tell me when you pull out and don't worry, I'll make sure we all owe you one."

Jaster turned around in the co-pilot's seat to look over at Deliah. She looked him over then asked, "We got some free time."

He shook his head, depressed know what he was going to miss. "Nope we have to go get an evac going, Now! C'mon." He began to frantically get everything ready as Deliah just went through the procedures in a lax manor. Jaster looked over, "Deliah you in touch with reality here?"

"What…Oh yeah…I've just been thinking about Jason," Jaster rolled his eyes. She continued, "I mean…normally it's just one night or something, but there's something more there."

"Thanks for crushing my dreams," well his dreams had already been crushed since Sami was part of them but for the sake of staying somewhat appropriate we'll just stop there. Deliah asked as they began to lift off the ground, "You still want something? I'll give it?"

"Thanks but I have bigger things to worry about." Now he was really getting annoyed. Deliah asked, "Jaster, could you teach me some Mando'a for him?"

"For Jason? You've only known him of a week and a half!" Now he was glad his comm. was off. He just looked blankly at her. She shrugged, "Well what Jedi and Sami got something going, so he's out. I don't think we have anything going, Scar isn't a man compared to Jason, and well Ita's can be out there like that sometimes."

"Fine," He began to lighten up, "Yeah I'll teach you some, ohh, Jason's going to love this."

Tawny, Sami, and Jedi to a point had snuck through the chaos of the riot Jedi had instigated and fought some guards, but their tactics and training kept them out of trouble for the most part until they reached the landing pad. Only to see a figure on the pad, the night lights of Coruscant shining off the gold Mandalorian armor. They were alone against Davik, Sev, Jason, Afishee, and Scar had withdrawn, and they had to hope Deliah and Jaster were almost there and the riot gained momentum to ensure their escape except there was Davik Kyram, waiting to stop them once again. He mockingly clapped slowly before beginning, "Well Jedi Commando, I have to give you credit with this little escape ploy. The riot is a nice touch and Tawny you and your husband's little skirmish was genius if I say so myself."

"Well clones are more original than you give us credit for," Jedi replied before taking his arm from around Sami shoulder and somehow standing tall and firm. Sami looked straight at Davik then pleaded, "Davik, just let us go for once. This will be easier for all of us."

"No it won't." Davik responded. He took off his helmet and pointed to his scar down the middle of his forehead and nose, "You auretii gave me this! These two," he pointed at Jedi and Tawny, "Took you away from me! So they will pay too. Which one of you hutt'une want to fight me?"

Jedi took a step forward then Sami held him back, he couldn't fight and she couldn't drag Tawny into this. She strode forward the stood her ground before sneering, "I'm not going to let you drag anyone else into this. This is between you and me, if you want a fight you got one."

Davik grumbled and put his helmet back on. "Well I guess I'll have to show you some Imperial hospitality too, just to show you all this osik this clone's drag you into."

With that he charged in and they began fighting, a mismatched fight, Davik clearly had the strength advantage, and that didn't bode well.

Notes:

*Again see Sev's story

Mhi liser ganar Scar ash'amur!- We can have Scar die

Mhi liser ganar gar ash'amur- we can have you die


	14. Life is a tale told by an idiot

Chapter 14

So I'm almost done here…

She ducked away from the blow, feeling the wind of Davik's mighty swing past over her head. Davik might have had the strength advantage, and that can easily turn the tide in a fist fight, but Sami was smarter than Davik, and a brutish dunce cannot fight an intelligent foe. Yet Davik was still no idiot, and somehow with all Sami's dodges, quick jabs, and other tricks compared Davik's straight forward blows a clear winner was not immerging. Davik with his rapidly dwindling patience yelled, "Just give up already!"

Sami stopped his fist and grimaced as she held it back and replied, "You forgot, hut'uun, I'm not helpless. I thought after all those years together you'd remember that."

"I do," he sneered as he backed up. "Except you always seemed to need my help, you can barely survive on your own." He kept swinging and Sami just kept avoiding anything Davik tried. "Hey I turned out better without you; I'm not murdering every damn thing I see." she put her forearm up to block a strike and spun around to gain some space only to have him grab her arm and dragged her closer to him. He responded in cold blood, "I'm not committing murder. I'm serving justice."

She kneed his groin, even with Mandalorian armor that can still hurt and backed away before punching him rapidly until he regained composure and began to block her blows. Sami replied calmly, in a warmer tone then Davik's, "They have the same rights to life, scumbag, war hero, alien, human, and clone. You have no right to kill them like that."

Davik screamed as he unleashed a torrent of blows again Sami, she just blocked then spun behind him and kicked him to the ground. She reached for her side arm, wondering if she would just keep him from stopping them or shoot him. She wasn't sure if killing him would be an act of greed or doing the right thing and killing a murderer. Except instead of her blaster pistol all she could feel was the air. She quickly looked over to see it wasn't there then looked over at Davik chuckling quietly before pointing one blaster at Sami and the other at Tawny. He didn't bother to aim one at Jedi, one, he was out of arms, and two, Jedi wouldn't be able to fight, he was kneeling on the ground, hunched over in unbearable pain, the fact that he gone this far without falling was a mystery to everyone else. Davik gloated, "C'mon Sami even if you could get me down you still can't win without me. We need each other."

"You think I didn't see that coming?" she began. Davik shook his head as he stood up, "You didn't."

"Check my blaster, you'll find you can't fire it."

"You check it," he suspected some form of treachery. He was about to slide it over before realizing how dumb that would be. He just fired it away only to see she wasn't lying to him. Although Sami hated to admit she hadn't planned that, her side arm had been jammed on safety and she never found time to fix it. It was a spur of the moment attempt to get Davik to make a mistake, and to make sure he couldn't shoot her where she stood. Then she realized it was probably better than her just figuring it out seconds away from attempting to blast Davik's brains out. To make matters worse this malfunction didn't really help though, there was still a working pistol aimed at Tawny's head and Davik still could kill her. Davik snarled as he threw the faulty pistol away, "Trying to screw me? After all we've been through together Cyar'ika?"

"Don't...don't call me that. Never again," her calm seemed to be slowly eroding away. "You had your chance, you blew it."

"I'm willing to give you a second chance," he shrugged, "To me you blew it, you blew it the day you enlisted with these traitors."

"Davik," Sami spoke warmly, "You were my friend, more than that, but I don't know what happened to you. I'm willing to give you the chance to be my friend once again."

"What?" He asked slowly and clearly. Sami hadn't expected to get anywhere with her act of forgiveness, even though it was genuine. She replied blandly, "You heard me."

"Well…I…" he knew he would be stuck with his destiny after this choice. He would be a hero or villain. He then let logic and common sense take over in. He still had doubts had doubts about his decision as he sneered, "I'm not joining terrorists. I should kill you now," his internal conflicts began to fade, "but I can't, I love you. These two," he motioned to Jedi and Tawny, "on the other hand deserve to die."

"And why do we deserve to die? Just because I'm not human...just because I'm a clawdite? Because Jedi's a clone? Because we're trying to save the galaxy!" Tawny yelled, "You son of a bitch!"

With that his finger inched closer to pulling the trigger only to have Jedi charge into Davik, knocking the blaster out of Davik's hand but Davik himself kept standing up. Tawny quickly joined in but Davik held out against the two. He questioned Jedi, "Osik, how are you still conscious let alone fighting?"

"You'd be amazed what a man can do when good vs. evil and survival is at stake."Davik knocked Tawny away and to the ground only as Jedi punched Davik twice forcing him back before quickly grabbing him and whispering, "You say things, actions speak louder than words."

"My actions are speaking louder," Davik tried to head butt Jedi except Jedi expected something, this time victory seemed on his side before continuing, "Murdering is one thing," he motioned towards Sami quickly, "You say you love her, but you just abused her, you wanted her."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Davik furiously pushed Jedi back then pressed forward, blinded by hate and disbelief.

"Aruetii, he's right, ya know!" Tawny yelled, getting up, hearing every word. Jedi didn't intend that, it could make a bad situation worse. Yet Jedi just held back and just kept talking, "You can't prove it, Davik, but I can. If you love her tell her, come with us, save her. Sure she'd have to choose between you and me, but if you redeem yourself she'd choose you," he winced when he said that, he hoped that wouldn't happen if he redeemed Davik, "She's better without my sins anyway."

Davik didn't care even if he heard every word clearly. Fear and disgust led Davik's actions he would kill Jedi Commando, he must. He kept pushing forward. Knocking Jedi back and keeping Tawny back on the ground at the same time. Davik could win this again, he could take his revenge.

Meanwhile off to the side Sami stood there, frozen. The man she loved was currently fighting for everything he believed in and for her, which flattered her, but she couldn't do anything. The two combatants were in a deadlock, neither one willing to compromise their views of good vs. evil. Jedi kicked Davik back, making a space between them. Davik realized he was next to his sidearm and grabbed it in a flash and pointed it at Jedi. Sami shook her head when she made her decision on what to do, it seemed stupid, but nothing made sense, it was pure instinct that lead her choice. She just stuck out her hand and pushed.

Jedi watched as Davik went flying away. Some invisible current pushed him away and off the platform. Jedi looked over where the blast seemed to come from only to see Sami standing there innocently. As he looked down at Tawny and helped her up he asked, "You know?"

"About what?" Jedi tilted his towards Sami, "That."

"I suspected…I guess this is confirmation," Tawny shook her head, "Gar Jetiise."

Commando looked back at Sami. He had the same ideas as Tawny, he always suspected something. Sami shrugged nonchalantly, "Well I guess you're not that special after all."

"You just had to come back to save me, I am," he joked before becoming more serious, "You just got screwed. Force-sensitivity isn't the greatest power."

"I know," she looked away, "If you're willing I guess we can deal with this together, if you're not pissed over what I did."

"Why would I be? You did the right thing." He walked over to her and took his helmet. "You really had issues with him, If anything I'm proud of you."

"You aren't," Sami began before Jedi put his finger up to shush her. He finished, "Cyar'ika, Ni su kar'taylir darasuum gar."

She smiled back at him and took her helmet off too. They kissed, passionately. Meanwhile the ship came into view. Jedi quickly looked over and joked, "Took long enough," before going back to kissing his girlfriend. Jaster came over the comm. "Ok we got here."

"Yeah well you might want to turn around," Tawny laughed, "Jedi and Sami are having a moment, let them keep it." Jaster rolled his eyes, not even wanting to ask. "When they're done, and I hope that's soon, just get out of there."

"Hey you can't rush love. It needs it times, it comes naturally…"

Finally Jedi and Sami ended what Jason would call step one to a fun night and they went for the ship.

"Sev, they're on their way, so if you could start falling back, we can get out of here." Jaster said to Sev via comlink.

"It's about time they got their shebs in gear! Afishee, Dosii, Scar: fall back on my mark...now!" Sev commented.

Sami, Tawny and Jedi made it to the ship, and in the nick of time, too. Sev, Jason, Scar, and Ita were running, full speed, to the RV point. The ship lifted; the ordinance safely secure onboard. As soon as Jason saw Jedi he announced, "You really look like a pile of osik sir."

"I can say hearing you and knowing something stupid's gonna come makes me feel better."

"I'm touched." Jason, walked out followed by Scar and Afishee leaving Sev, Tawny, and Jedi alone, "So, Skirata...you owe me one."

"Yeah, I've been told. Tawny isn't letting me live it down," he laughed. Sev shrugged, "let's just get this over with I owe Jason a favor."

"Osik that bad?" Jedi was confused, and sore. Now that the adrenaline rush had faded he was surprised he could still stand. Yet he still limped after Sev's proud stride into the cockpit as Sev mumbled, "that bad."

Jason cleared his throat and said, "Now...about your experiences, Fett; Tell us about the Clone Wars, and it better not be the typical osik we hear from the historians, cause they're full of it."

Sev looked at Jedi; and after a moments consideration he agreed except he used an old clone commando hand motion to basically say, "don't say too much." He trusted his squad but even though he tended to be unlike Jango in the fact he was more of an extravert he didn't really feel that he wanted to tell the squad too much. Sev nodded before beginning.

"Well, Jason; It started when Skirata and I were "Born" from our test-tubes. As early as I can remember, I had gotten outta that hellhole before Spar had, I had little training, but I had handled weapons like an expert, where as Skirata here-had more training. Along my journey, I'd gotten work as a bounty hunter, forged my own armor and got to work. When I finally made it back to the GAR, I was battle-hardened and a little of a hot-head. I remember one time I nearly ripped a regular's head off because he wouldn't let go of the fact that I was a better sniper than he was and that he was just plain stupid."

Jedi smiled at that, that was a weird day...fun for him…not for anyone else.

"Soon, it was time to head out to Geonosis, and Jango was headed there to talk with his employer. He was paid a fare amount of Creds for just the creation of the clones:5,000,000 republic credits. During the battle, the jedi appeared out of nowhere and began to do their job," Jedi glared at Sev. They always had conflicting views of the next part, Jedi though Sev was being a traitor for killing Jedi knights to avenge Jango and Sev thought it was justice. Sev continued, "Jang'buir sprang into action, killing a fair few Jedi...but was cut down by a Jedi master named Windu. Past that point, I hate the fierfeking Jedi, except you Jedi and apparently you Sami, I'm fine with you two."

"Don't forget Revan and Skywalker," Jedi butt in. Sev looked at him and muttered for him to shut up before continuing, "I had a job to do, so we went about our missions, working for the jedi to do their dirty work. One event in particular has always clawed at the back of my thoughts: The_ "prosecutor" _mission, remember Skirata?"

Jedi nodded, remembering that mission.

"Then what happened?" Jason asked. So Jedi and Sev told the rest of that story the detours, the horrors, the lizards, their brothers: The Delta. Jedi laughed, "Jason you and Scorch would have gotten along real nicely. Afishee, you'd like Fixer."

"So you do think I'm awesome?" Jason laughed. Jedi shook his head before allowing Sev to continuing the rest of the Clone Wars but they left out a single event that changed their lives forever and got them into this mess: Order 66. So they finished with the battle of Coruscant then Sami inquired, "Well that's great and all, but what about Order 66? Why are we stuck fighting this fierfeking war?"

Sev and Jedi looked nervously at each other. Sev wouldn't talk about that before and he wouldn't now. Jedi finally spoke, "Well you see, cyar'ika, we…err…we don't really feel comfortable with talking about that, it was a bad time. It's something we'd rather forget. I ran off at one point and I still haven't told Sev where I went. It was hell. So is that all?"

"Yeah," Jason grumbled, he was mostly concerned with Order 66 but he figured that can wait. Jedi nodded before finishing, "Well if you'll excuse me I need bacta and sleep."

He limped out of the cockpit only to run into Tawny. "Nice job back there," she then laughed, "With Davik and Sami."

"Eh all in a day's work." He was about to struggle on until she asked, "Hey I know even you aren't perfect but what did you mean when you said Sami didn't need your sins? That bastard's done more than you have, she's better with you."

"Thanks but trust me," he sighed, "You don't want to know."

Notes:

So special thanks to Sev and readers for putting up with this. So there will be an epilogue or something and Davik is one sick puppy and Jedi is some player XD.

Cyar'ika- baby, honey, sweetie

Osik-crap

Gar Jetiise- You Jedi.

Ni su kar'taylir darasuum gar.- I still love you (Aww…)


	15. Epilogue type thing

Epilogue

Jedi Commando never expected a hero's welcome. He was a commando, he delved in the world of black ops, to a point he would never exist. What he never expected was the rebukes he received. Granted he had put off his original mission against the Empire but he didn't feel he had overstepped his authority. He was a squad leader, his squad mates were his responsibility. If they were in trouble he had to save them. It wasn't his unintentional heroic urges to do what was right, it was his duty. He looked out for his friends and they had looked out for him. Besides, he had driven the Imperial army into a panic knowing Coruscant's symbols of Imperial tyranny were vulnerable. That and Jedi did order his squad to finish the original mission. He had a perfect record to uphold. Yet he was still staring down one gaping maw of punishments.

"Hello? Are you listening commando?" General Madine furiously waved his hand in front of Jedi. Jedi shook out from his thoughts then replied, "Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Well, I ask again, what the hell were you thinking?" Madine crossed his arms. Jedi thought before responding, "Sir I was just protecting my squad."

"Oh really, so sending your squad into the heart of Imperial power is your idea of salvation?"

"No sir. I told you, and you know we're trained to be ghosts, come out, succeed in our missions, and disappear again. Some di'kut…"

"Please just stay in basic, sorry but I don't speak Mandalorian."

"Right, sorry. Anyway some idiot found us after the mission prior to that and you told me not to worry about it. The hanger was breached, we got attacked, I had to destroy the problem at its source and that was dealing with Scar Capono and the Empire. Look my squad can continue missions normally now without having to worry about being thrown into a detention center every five seconds, Capono isn't going to help the Empire anytime soon, and I did save the other high profile prisoners at the fortress. Do you have an issue with that sir?"

"No," Madine looked down, "I understand what you did, and you did what's best for the Rebellion and your squad, that's honorable."

"Mando'ade sir." Madine nodded, "right. You're free to go, if anything you're getting a promotion. I'm proud to work with you Jedi Commando."

"Agreed sir," Jedi and Madine trusted each other. Of course being an extremely efficient commando meant Jedi met most of his high ranking superiors in Alliance Special Forces. Dodonna, Tallon, Starkiller, Williard, and Stormcaller had all briefed, praised, and humbled the veteran commando. He actually never knew how much he had humbled and dumbfounded his usually cunning superiors. They were amazed; his loyalty and commitment to the cause of freedom and justice rivaled some of the Emperor's most outspoken advisories. To top it off Jedi was doing it behind the scenes.

Jedi personally preferred Madine when he dealt with his superiors, Jedi wasn't trusted by some since he was a clone and they thought he was a traitor, and Madine wasn't trusted by some since he was a high ranking Imperial defector. Both were fiercely loyal to the Rebellion cause. They could relate to each other. "New mission?"

"No, you got some time off after that little escapade; I still think you're crazy, in a good way." Jedi just laughed, "We all are sir," and walked out. He past Jaster arguing with Jason and Afishee as he walked down the hallway from the briefing room then asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jaster chuckled, "Sorry Jedi classified."

"Yeah," Jason added, "He won't tell my anything, even with all my good looks and talents."

"Watch it Dosii, I outrank you." Jason rolled his eyes, "like I care. There's a reason those chaakar never gave me a well earned promotion."

"Osik, what's this about? What do you mean about rank?" Jedi asked. He looked at Afishee, "Sorry boss I got no idea what this is."

Jaster looked away from Jason then replied, "Sorry no one told you but I finally got my head out my shebs and decided to do some good, I enlisted in your little cause, besides pay isn't that bad and it beats all the bitching from Scar."

"Wow," Jason chimed in, "took long enough to realize that, why do you think I called him my ex-wife?"

"Well I'm proud of you Jaster but why can't you tell us anything more than that?" Jedi looked over at Jason. He shrugged, "Eh I think Jaster here is a bit pissed Deliah wants this beast instead of him."

"Umm, how long was I in that bacta tank?" Jedi looked around frantically yet mockingly. Needless to say his time getting reacquainted his nemesis and the Emperor's tool of destruction had left him in a rather uncomfortable situation. A nice long time in a bacta tank kept him alive and out of the action. Ita responded, "Too long."

Finally he decided to get some discipline in order, "Alright Dosii, I like you, but shut up. Ita, you're fine, keep doing your job and keeping quiet, and Kani, I order you to tell me what the hell you're doing?"

"I outrank you." He crossed his arms and smiled smartly. Jedi blandly replied, "chaakar, I'm a Captain. I really doubt you outrank that."

"Fine I enlisted and got an officer's commission, you're looking at Lieutenant Kani, Alliance Special Forces." Jason laughed, "C'mon ner vod, I know you're a decent commander but officer's commission over me from one grunt's rank to another. Besides you can tell you're a new guy, or Ita here, everyone else calls it Specforce."

"Whatever the classified part was I'm your advisor, I guess they want to put the Mando'ade together." He shrugged. Jedi looked ahead, "Was that really that hard to say?"

"No," Jason butt in, "but we can forget and get drunk, on the new guy. All in favor?" Jason raised his hand. Ita shrugged, "Why not Jaster need some initiation in the Mando'ade idiots," that was a nickname Jedi had given Jason once, it just stuck with the rest of the squad, "I'll go besides after talking with Sami I really need to drink something."

"This day is getting better by the second," Jedi laughed, "What now?"

"Well," Jason began, "She's stuck with a guy who is proud to admit he can't keep his eyes up. There is the mentally deranged Ita and Jaster, so that's problem two. Then there's the fact that there is finally another girl with us and she doesn't have to be stuck with dudes all day but even I have to admit that's a good thing. Lastly there's that we found out we got stuck with two Jettise. As you know we all make terrible mandos by liking the Jettise, well Revan, but she really is getting into that Force osik."

"I'll talk to her, I really need to, and you guys go have some fun." Jason shouted with joy to and ran off followed by an embarrassed Ita and Kani. Jedi laughed then went down to the hanger where he thought Sami would be, he guess correctly. She was just staring at a crate, holding a hand out. Jedi laughed only to have her to lose concentration and turn around to look at him. "C'mon cyar'ika you really are trying that already?"

"Well I have to start somewhere and everyone who can use the Force seems to be able to use this," she replied, "You want to take a crack at it."

"I never learned that one," he laughed. She stuttered, "but…you…you can…"

"What read minds and sense emotion? They only taught me that one first because it went along with battlefield psychology, even Kal'buir agreed with that. Which is also why I can sense you feel like you'll never get this done."

She sighed, "Well at the rate I'm going I'll never get this, I've been trying this ever since we got back."

"I've been trying for years now and I need a master, probably Luke when he gets all this straightened away," he said. He looked at her then said, "Besides I haven't used it nearly as much as you think. I'm alive this long because I'm a good Mando, not relying on the Force. You've been doing the same."

It was true in combat situations he rarely used the Force, it was usually instinct. Sami though for a long moment then replied, "I guess you're right."

"C'mon the guys are going drinking, let's go grab a few then…"

"No time Commando," Jaster burst into the room followed by Dosii and Ita frantically getting prepped for another mission. "Orders from the top, we got twenty minutes for our next assignment."

"Well," Jedi smirked, "Never a dull day in the galaxy. Let's have a little fun. Right guys," with that he grabbed his blaster and strode off, squad following behind him.

Notes:

If you get this reference, congratulations you passed history, but I have the feeling I broke Jedi out of the Bastille.

Di'kut-Mando'a for moron

Osik- Mando'a for crap

Chaakar-Mando'a for thief

Mando'ade-Mando'a Mandalorian

Ner Vod-Mando'a my brother but Jason used it as my friend/buddy.

Cyar'ika-Mando'a for baby, sweetie,honey

Alright that's the end of my second story, please review (seriously I really want feedback so I can make these things better), and I'd like to thank Sev Fett for putting up with this and those who read this. Keep reading Fanfiction stories and remember, "The Force will be with you, always."


End file.
